Shadow's powerful nail enamel
by Saria-Green-Leaf
Summary: Shounen-ai. Sequel to the Four Swords Manga. Link pulled out the Four Sword and released Shadow. Shadow wants to be whole. Will the Links help him be? Vio x Shadow, Red x Blue, Green x Elne. Changed the genre 'humor' to 'romance'. WEAK humor.
1. This time, they're five

Hey, guys (or girls)! this is my second Fan fic. I wrote my first one in a paper and lost it.

If you wanna review, feel free to put it here or in my DeviantArt. The link to it is in my profile.

EDIT of 12/27/2007: Oh, my god! I just noticed that I wrote: 'fell free to put it here on in my DeviantArt.', so I corrected it now.

**Disclaimer: I don't Four Swords Plus Manga. Akira Himekawa does. **

**I don't own the Links. Shigeru Miyamoto does.**

* * *

**Shadow's powerful nail enamel**

**Chapter 1: This time, they're five **

It's been a looooong time since Link, the legendary hero, sealed Vaati (Gufuu) with the Four Sword. He made it with the help of his four 'copies', or 'clones', whichever you want to call them. Telling the truth, that looong time is only one month. But in Link's mind it's like an eternity. He's been in a deep depression lately, due to the lack of good friends. The boy in green would like to argue over the most nonsense things ever with Blue, his rival. But he kind of was missing him later. He was missing Red too. That girlish, short, optimistic boy. Missed Vio, the nerdest and smartest. The boy missed Shadow too. He helped them defeat Vaati by breaking the black mirror and killed himself doing that. Link considered that the most heroic thing ever that someone could do. Being the shadow of a hero, what Shadow would be like? The opposite or like him. First, he chose to be an opposite being. Later, he decided to be a hero, too.

The sun shined bright in the sky, killing, burning or torturing all the living things he could. The deads were smarter. They hid in the darkness, so the sun could not torture them. Plus, how would they die if they are already deads? That's a mystery. Link could be seen in the castle garden, bored. He was, more or less, one hour and half ago in his fencing class, training to be a knight one day, like his father. The youth was thinking about his friends, like he did most of the time. The hero in green, with nothing better to do, decided to go to the Four Sword Shrine and to pull out the Four Sword of its pedestal.

He thought to himself,

"Enough! I can't handle that much of loneliness! Who cares about what my father, that decrepit old man, will think?! There MUST be a way to seal that evil monster, Gufuu, that loves eyes, without having to put the Four Sword like a 'key' to seal him forever."

So, guys (or girls), never, EVER, let a boy alone, especially with nothing to do. He walked to the Four Sword Shrine and pulled out the Four Sword. Soon, his wish came true. Link now had his four friends with him again and recovered his long forgotten nickname - Green. A bit after that, Gufuu could be seen attacking the boys. They tried to attack him, but he escaped soon after the tries. Soon after that, Blue turned to the leader asked him,

"Green, why do you pulled out the Four Sword of its pedestal?! You're such a fool, do you knew that?! Now, we'll have to fight with that monster, again!"

"Please, guys, don't fight! It's alright! I'm sure we'll defeat Gufuu!-", Red said, "Oh, Blue! It's soooo nice to see you again!" And the shortest boy glomped Blue.

Blue blushed and screamed like he was going to have a heart attack, "Red, please!! For the godesses!! Quit creeping me out!!!"

"Okay...", Red let go of him, almost crying.

They noticed that someone was looking at them, from the shadows of the trees, and looked at that direction. To their surprise, Shadow was standing there. They wondered, for a while, how on earth Shadow appeared from nowhere. To them, that shadowy boy was dead. Vio decided to ask it to the boy, " Shadow, it is good to see you again. I was, really, missing you.", At that, Shadow blushed DEEPLY. Looked like he was going to bleed until the death. " So, tell me, was not you dead? I mean... I thought you died when you broke the black mirror."

Shadow, yet blushing, replied,

" Yeah, Vio. I was supposed to be dead. But, in the truth, I was sealed together with Gufuu."

" Oh, understood. Hey, Shadow, I remember that you said that you wanted to be more than just a shadow. Do you know some way to do that? "

" I remember, from a long lost memory, that Gufuu placed a curse upon me. I think I heard he saying something like this during the curse, ' If this boy kill me alone, without the help of anyone, he'll be a person, not a mere shadow.' Guess that I heard he say, too, something about a 'nail enamel that can reflect light'. I was half asleep when he was cursing me. And Gufuu spoke it too low. This is why I don't remember very well what he said. I think, 'how do I'll kill him alone, without killing myself?' ".

" Oh, I see. Hey, I think we can help you find something about that nail enamel. What do you guys guess?"

" Good idea. Finally I have something to do. Stay in this place all the time is WAY boring. Let's go! ", Green replied.

" Yes, let's go! La di du!" Red sang, happy.

Blue shouted, "Red and Green! Stop screaming in my ear, please!"

"Okay.", Red replied, very sad.

Green, agressively, replied,

" I'll scream in your hear EVERY time I want to!"

"Guuuuys, don't fight, pleeease!", Came Red's imploring voice, in a way that made the heart of the two arguing boys melt, like ice.

Vio asked,

" So, guys. May we go?"

" No, Vio. I can't get out of here, remember? If I step in the light, I'll die."

"Oh, Shadow... Sorry, I forgot. Hey, I have an idea!", Vio said, happy. " You can stay behind me all the time, being my shadow. That way, I will make sure that the light will never catch you."

" Oh, Vio... You're so smart...", Shadow replied, blushing. And blushed even more when perverted thoughts ocurred to him. " That means I'll have to sleep behind you and to take baths with you?"

This time, was Vio that was blushing to death. He replied, in a shy way, "I guess that, if you blow out the candles of the bathroom, you can take a bath, without dying. And you can just sleep alone if one of us blow out the candles first and close the windows with a massive, heavy curtain. But I must admit that I would love to take baths and sleep with you."

Shadow, at this point, was redder than a ruby. Looked like he was ALMOST fainting. Vio wasn't far from this state, too.

" So, you lovebirds. Shall we go?!", Blue questioned, with an annoyed tone.

" Ok, let's go", Vio replied, putting Shadow behind of him, " But to where? "

"To Hyrule Town!", Green replied.

And to Hyrule Town they went.


	2. Meeting the white maiden

** Hi, everyone! I just revised this chapter. But if you find some errors, that I think it has yet, please, tell me. **

**I left the disclaimer in my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the white maiden**

They walked, more or less, 5 hours until arrive the town. When the boys started walking around there, the people looked weirdly at Shadow and Vio. They couldn't figure out why the lads were walking that way. The dynamic group was approaching the town centre. Blue, with a sudden realisation coming to him, turned to the leader and asked, "Green, why, in the first place, are we here in this town?"

Green burst out laughing and teased, "Blue, you think a little too slow, didja knew that? I'm surprised you haven't asked me that before."

Blue became red with anger and shouted, "I think slow, eh?!! Look at yourself!! You think slower than me!!! And you don't told me yet why we are in this town!!! What's the matter?!! Ya also dunno why we are here?!!!"

The blue clad hero shouted it so loud that the people passing near them stopped and formed a huge circle of crowd. Blue and Green sweat dropped. After a while, the lad in green replied, "Blue... Uh... I know why we are here. We came here because: First: I dunno what will happen to me if my father discover that I pulled out the Four Sword. Second: to find if someone knows something about that 'nail enamel' thing."

Hearing that, a man of the crowd approached the Four Swords team and asked Green, "Aren't you Link, the hero? Wait... There's five of you?! Are you guys quintuplets?"

"With this guy?! NO WAY!", Blue and Green said in unison, one pointing to the other.

"Uh... actually, this lad-", Shadow said, pointing to Vio, "- is my beloved big brother.", At the word 'beloved', Vio and Shadow became redder than Red's tunic. If there is a way to happen it.

" Uh, okay. By the way, I guess the white maiden knows something about the 'nail enamel'. She lives here in this town. Any of you know the where her house is?"

"In this town, duh!" The lad in blue replied, sounding huffish.

"Well, I guess none of you know the way. Someone wanna know where her house is?"

"I wanna!", Red replied, in a happy way. "Maybe she knows how to make good biscuits and teach me!"

The other four Links sweat dropped. The man showed them the way to the house. He stopped in front of it and announced, "Here we are! Good luck to you all! Bye!", and the man left. The house was HUGE and all white. It had a lot of of white flowers in the front garden. The boys were amazed by the house's size. They watched it for some moments, before Green and Red decided to knock on the door. The white maiden came and opened it to see who was knocking. She had silvery-light blue- white (if this color exists) hair. Her hair was long in the front; behind was short (1). Used a tiara on her forehead. All the maidens used one like that. Her dress covered almost all of her body, save her face, hair and hands. It had large sleeves that was tied at the end. The said end becoming at almost the same size of her wrist. It had a little train of dress behind, which was probably made of a very light material. Because when an almost insignificant zephyr had blown it, it had flown slightly. The white maiden looked shocked and asked Green, "Link, why do you pulled out the four sword of its pedestal?!"

"Sorry, white maiden. I made it because I was feeling very lonely without my friends.-", The boy replied, with a sad look on his face. "-And thought: 'There must be a way to seal Gufuu without putting the Four Sword like a 'key' to seal him forever'. Is there a way to do it?"

"I heard to say Shadow Link could do it. With some sort of 'special make-up', though. Speaking of Shadow, do you know where he is?"

"He is behind me.-", Vio said, pointing to Shadow, "- Because, if a ray of light shine on him, he will die."

"Oh, yes. That's true. Would you lads like to talk about it inside my house and eat some snack?"

"That would be good.", Green replied.

They entered the house and everyone sat at a table, save Shadow and Vio. Red sat at Blue's left. Green sat between the white maiden and Red. It was a silver table with eight silver chairs around it. There was a jar, in the middle of the table, with white tulips in it. The two remaining boys looked at each other, blushing until the death. They were trying to find a way to sit down, without Shadow dying with the light. Vio was the first to tell the lad about his idea, "Shadow, I guess the only way for we sit down is you sitting on my lap.-", He became redder than a tomato together with a ruby, a garnet and Red's tunic, "Because, when I sit down, my shadow goes to my lap."

And they sat on a chair. With Vio's idea, of course. I REALLY don't know how they don't had a cardiac attack. The lady started the chat, asking Shadow, " Shadow, do you know something about the 'special make-up' that I heard to say?"

"Uh... I-I guess tha-that this... -", Shadow was TREMBLING. He was WAY nervous to say something. Yes, sitting on the lap of the person you love, for the first time, and without dating her was a WAY difficult thing to do. Vio, noticing that the boy was very nervous, caught his hand and stroked it soothingly, calming him down. "- 'special make-up' is something to do with a 'nail enamel that can reflect light'."

"A nail enamel, you say? -", at that, the maiden ALMOST burst out laughing. But she couldn't do that. She was a respectful lady, or seen as respectful, after all. Try to imagine Shadow's nail with a nail enamel. He would look like a true girl, due to his pointy chests, pert ass and big-pointy nails. A visible smile could be seen on her face. "- How do you know about that?"

And Shadow told her about how he discovered that was cursed by Gufuu and all. She looked at him with a pity look on her face and said, "I shall search about the nail enamel later. Now is a good time to make some good snack for you all."

Red, with a HAPPY look on his face, questioned the lady, in a euphoric way, "White maiden, can I help you to make the snack? Do you know how to make biscuits? Can you teach me how to make any good food?"

The white lady giggled at the girlish boy's euphoria and replied, "Calm down, cute little lad. One question at a time, right? Answering: First: You can help me to make the snack any time you want to. Second: I know how to make biscuits. You want I make some for you?. Third: I only know how to make sweeties. A chef always does my meals."

"All right! White maiden, telling the truth, I want you teach me how to make biscuits. Can you do it?"

"Of course, Red. Do you want to learn now?"

"Yeah!"

"So let's go to the kitchen."

And to the kitchen they went.

* * *

The dusk was approaching slowly. A small, kind of hurried voice could be heard in the living room. Telling the truth, only a certain boy dressed in Violet could heard it; the boy on his lap was telling him a secret, "Vio, I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Uh? You need to go to the bathroom? Solid, Liquid or windy necessity?"

"...Solid", Shadow replied, shyly.

"To leave some kind of good fragrance would be a wise thing to do. Let's ask the white maiden if she can borrow us some."

* * *

"Like this?", Red asked, successfully learning how to make his beloved biscuits. 

"Yes, exactly like that. Red, when you grow up, you should be a chef. You are very talented at cooking."

"Oh, thank you! White maiden, can I call you 'Miss white'?"

"Oh... What a cute nickname... Of course you can call me that!"

A moment later, Vio, followed by Shadow, entered there and the boy clad in violet asked the lady, "White maiden, can you borrow me a fragrance that I can use in the bathroom?"

"Yes. Boys, please wait a moment here. I'll catch a fragrance for you two. And Red, don't put your hands on the stove when it is on."

"Okay!", The three Links replied in unison.

* * *

"Here. The fragrance. -", She handed it to Vio. "- Just do not finish it off, right?" 

"Right. -", Vio replied, with a reassurance tone. "Thank you, white maiden.". And they left.

"So Red, let's continue to make the biscuits."

And continue to make the biscuits they did. They kept chatting while making the biscuits. During the chat, the cute little boy said, with a thoughtful look on his face, "Miss white, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. I assure you I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you. The secret is that I love Blue."

"Why is that a secret? I mean... I love silver. What is the problem?"

Red giggled and replied, "Miss white, I mean that I love Blue, the hero. Not the color blue."

"Oh... I see. Sorry, Red. By the way, do you know if he loves you back?"

"I really dunno, due to the fact that, every time that I try to hug him, he pushes me aside and says: 'Quit creep me out!' or something like that. But he always blush, like he has a fever, when I do that."

"So there is a huge possibility that he loves you back. You know, telling how do you fell about him will make you feel better. I have an idea: what do you think of making a big heart-shaped biscuit with 'I love you' written on it?"

"Great idea! Miss white, you're sooooo cool!", Red announced, with a HAPPY tone.

"Oh, thank you! And what do you think of giving it to him tonight, when no one will be near?"

"Another great idea! I really like you sooooo much, miss white!"

* * *

"Vio, I'll have to stare at your ass until I finish doing my necessity?" Shadow asked, blushing, while he sat on a diamond water closet. 

"Yes, you will have to. Due to the fact I do not want to look at that thing you have inside your panties.", He replied, blushing to death, like Shadow.

"My legs?"

Vio sweat dropped, "No, Shadow. That other thing in the middle of your legs."

"My knees?"

"No, again. Okay, I'll let you discover it alone. I just do not want to look at it, right?"

"Okay. Vio, I was thinking about how do YOU will do your necessities without I dying."

"Uh... Oh! I know! At night it's so dark that you will not need my shadow. In the morning or in the evening, you should stay in the shadow of some object or behind one of our friends."

"Vio, sometimes you're so smart that I think you came from the nerd world."

"Hehehe... Thanks.", Vio said, blushing nervously.

* * *

"It's ready!", Red and the white maiden exclaimed in unison, entering the living room. Everyone was there now, eating peacefully their snack. When they finished, the lady explained, "As you all have noticed, this house is very huge. You all can stay together in a big room. Or each one picking a different room. You can, too, separe yourselves into duals and the remaining one can sleep alone or with a dual. Whatever you want to." 

"Okay. I guess it's better each one sleep in their own rooms. Save Vio and Shadow, that can't get separated. What do you guys guess?", Green asked.

"To me it's okay.", Blue replied.

Red, knowing that would be useless to try to ask if he could share a room with Blue, replied, "Okay!"

And everyone, save for Red and the white maiden, stormed out for their rooms. The remaining boy stayed in the living room, trying to get courage to tell Blue how he felt about him. And giving him the biscuit, of course. Tired, he decided to lay a little on the sofa, but overslept.

The white maiden went to the library. She had to search about the 'Shadow's nail enamel'. After some hours of searching, the lady, finally, found a book related with the 'nail enamel'. But, to her dismay, the most important part of the book had a text that was, almost entirely, blurred. Only a part of the first paragraph was readable. Too tired, she caught the book and started to walk toward her room. Until she saw Red laying on the sofa. She caught him in her arms, entered his room, put him on the bed. Then the lady stormed off to her room.

* * *

"Vio, in what position we'll sleep? You know, it's dark. And you put the curtains." 

"Shadow, I know you will think I'm a pervert, but it's so cold here... I want to sleep holding you in my arms."

"Really? Oh, Vio... You're so caring...", Shadow said, blushing a LOT.

"And you're so cute...", Vio said, blushing too.

Their faces had a FEW inches separating them. They could fell the breaths of each other. Their lips parted and they kissed for a VERY long time, until Shadow broke it, due to his fabulous air fault.

The two boys laid on the bed, hugging each other tightly, until the sleep caught them.

* * *

'...Oh, Goddesses! I don't gave the biscuit to Blue yesterday!', Red thought when he woke up. Soon, the worried boy stormed off to the kitchen. He found the white maiden there, making breakfast. The boy asked the maiden, "Miss white, where's Blue's biscuit?!" 

The lady looked at Red with a pity face and replied, "Oh, Red... I fell so sorry... Yesterday, you or me forgot to wrap up it. When I awoke up today, I found it full of ants."

"No problem, Miss white! I can do another biscuit later! And it's all thanks to you!", Red replied, happy.

* * *

"What?! The rest of the text is blurred?!", Green asked, disappointed. 

They were having breakfast at that same table. This time, Red was sitting at Blue's Right, Vio and Shadow were sitting at Red's front, Green was sitting at the two lovebirds' side, and the white maiden was sitting at Green's left. The lady replied, "Yes, but I think it is Gufuu's work. You can borrow this book and visit the other maidens. Maybe they know something about it. I suggest you to go to the village of the blue maiden first. It's the nearest town.", And handed the book to him.

"And I can visit Elne too!", Green and Blue said in unison.

"No, Green! Don't even think dating her! She's MINE!"

"And how do you know that?!"

"She's too good for you!"

"Why, you little...-"

"Guys, pleeeeease! stop fight!", Red implored, giving them both cute puppy eyes. Blue couldn't stop blushing. Red's act gave Green pity.

* * *

"Bye-bye, heroes. Visit me again, please. I feel very lonely here.", the white maiden said, with a sad look on her face. 

"Bye-bye, Miss white!", Red said, as always, happy.

"Bye, white maiden!", The remaining boys said in unison.

And they went to the village of the blue maiden.

* * *

(1) In the game, the white maiden has a different haircut. Her hair is LONG, with two short bangs in the front, followed by two buns and loose behind. 


	3. Understanding something

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel 

**Chapter 3: Understanding something**

During the travel, the boys caught a rain and arrived in the Village of the Blue Maiden all wet. Red sneezed and, dying of cold, caught Blue's arm and said, "Blue, I'm soooo cold... Can I hug you, please?"

Blue blushed, like mad, and thought: 'Oh, goddesses! He's SO cute sometimes... But I can't let him know that I love him. But he can catch a cold, and I don't want it! Okay, I could hug him. Just once...'

"Blue, what happened to you? Are you thinking about something important?", Red asked, with a worried look on his face.

The boy clad in blue finally woke up from his thought and answered, "Oh, nothing, Red. Here. Lemme hug ya."

He hugged Red and he hugged him back. While they were hugging, the remaining boys stopped walking and Green said to Shadow and Vio, "Finally Blue decided to tell Red about his undying love for him! Was about time! Now we have four lovebirds, right?"

"WHAT?!! -", Blue said, angry, without letting go off of Red. "- I'm just hugging him! What's the problem?! I don't wanna let him catch a cold!"

"Don't wanna let him catch a cold, eh? So what do you say about the times you pushed him aside, hit him with your hammer, etc? Why are you caring so much about him now?", Green asked, with a teasing tone.

"Why? Because I... Uh..."

Red, noticing that Blue wasn't finding an answer, decided to stop the arguing again, like he always did, "Guys! Pleeease, stop fiiiight!"

"Red, sorry for the rudeness, but I'm sick of hearing you saying: 'Guys! Please, stop fight!' all the times I fight with Blue. Can you, please, change a little this phrase?."

"Uh...Okay."

While it was happening, Vio asked to Shadow something that he was pondering for a while, "Shadow, why do you said I was your big brother to that man that guided us to the white maiden's house?"

"I said it because, certainly, the people in that town were finding our... Way of walking... Uh... Strange.", and placed a kiss on Vio's cheek.

Vio blushed and said, "Yes, good point. Sometimes you are nerder than me."

"Oh... Thank you, Vio... I love you so much...", Shadow thanked, with a romantic tone.

"I love you, too..."

Vio turned to Shadow and kissed him on the lips.

-----------"-----------

"Warmer?", Blue asked to Red, while stopping hugging him, with a lovable grin on his face.

"Yes! Thank you, Blue!"

Blue blushed and replied, "No problem!"

"So let's go to Elne's house, lovebirds!", came Green's teasing voice.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I'm NOT in love with Red!"

"Not in love, eh?", with that said, Green looked at the sky and noticed that the rain was going to fall again. He

completed his sentence with a 'Whatever, just let's go.'.

---------"-----------

"Oh, goddesses! Link! I don't see you in a month! And you brought your siblings, too! It's good to see you all again!", Elne exclaimed, in a happy way.

Green blushed and replied, "Hehehe... Thanks, Elne. It's also good to see you again."

"Link! You are all wet! If you want, you can change your clothes here in my house."

"Elne, I'm sorry to make this stupid question, but do you have boy's clothes?"

"Of course not! Why? You don't have remaining clothes?"

"To tell the truth, no. I don't have."

"So you don't change underwear?"

"No, but, when it's dirty, I wash it with some soap"

"Oh, that's good to hear. -", said Elne, with a relieved voice. "- Do you wash your clothes too?"

"Yep."

"Okay. So you're not so dirty like I was thinking. -", Elne giggled at that. "- You can stay here in my house if you want to."

"Thanks, Elne."

"Hihihi! No problem!"

When they were entering the house, Elne asked to Green, "Link, do you have another brother? -". She pointed at Shadow. "- He seems, somehow, familiar to me..."

"I'll explain it to you later, Elne. I would like to dry me, first."

"Okay...", the girl replied.

-----------"--------------

"Oh... Now I understand everything. It's such a complicated story.", Elne replied, after Green have told about their past journey and the current one to her. "So now I'll have to call you boys Green, Red, Blue, Vio and Shadow, right?"

"Yes. This is it.", Green said.

"Okay. Feel free to do anything you want to. If you want something, just tell me, yeah?"

"Thank you, Elne! I think we need to visit the blue maiden now. Can you guide us to her house?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

-------------"-------------

"Here we are!", Elne announced, with a happy look on her face, when they arrived the blue maiden's house.

Her house was smaller than white maiden's one. Its color was light blue, with sand and sea shells around it. The floor had some round-shaped stones toward the house, probaly for the blue maiden and other people don't get their clothes dirty.

"Green, are you going to stay in my house for the night?", Elne asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"So I see you guys later! Bye!", and she left.

Blue decided to knock on the door this time. The blue maiden came and opened it. She had blue and short hair, tied in a half ponytail. Her dress was light blue, sleeveless, open in the front, but with a skirt under it, which was a dark toned blue. And a cloth wrapped around her waist, probably to not let her dress fall, of the same color. Used light blue wristbands, which had two white stripers painted on each other. Like the white maiden's, her dress was made of a very light material. She looked at Blue and said, in a calm tone, "Greetings, Blue. I knew you all would come. Can I speak to Green, please?"

The boy called Green, who came and asked what was the matter. Instead of Blue, the blue maiden was the one who answered it, "Greetings for you too, Green. I requested Blue to call you, due to the fact that I would like to tell you that I know about everything that happened. We, maidens, can speak to each other using telepathy."

At that, Vio entered the conversation and asked, "Blue maiden, if you maidens can talk to each other via telepathy, so why the white maiden sent us here, instead of speaking to you and telling us about what you know?"

"She made it because it would take time until I had found something, and this time should be used to travel to this village."

"Thank you for the explanation, white maiden."

"The pleasure is mine. I appreciate when people ask me things they do not know. It's good to have people which wish to increase their acknowledges. Lads, I would like to talk about the 'nail enamel' inside my house. You all should enter now. Follow me."

The interior part of the house had light shaded blue walls as well. The boys and the lady went directly to the library, which was a huge room, full of bookshelves around it. The blue maiden looked at Green and asked for his book, " Green, Can you borrow me that book in your hands, which you borrowed from the white maiden, please?"

"Okay.", and he handed the book to her.

"Right. Let me explain. I own a book similar to this. -", she pointed at it. "- That blurred text, to our surprise, is also blurred in this book. It's showing another part of the paragraph, though. It says: 'When the three...'. And the rest is blurred. The part of the paragraph of white maiden's book says: 'their fusion will release a sacred nail enamel...'. I'll send you to the violet maiden now. Now that you understand what is happening to the text, you do not need to borrow other books. If you want to, you can let the white maiden's book here. I will give it back to her later."

"Really, you will do it for us?", Green asked, in a happy tone.

"Yes. Lads, I was wondering where you will sleep."

"We're gonna stay at Elne's house, blue maiden. She's a girl which we knew in our past adventure", Blue replied.

"Oh, right. So I think it is a goodbye, a rain is going to fall, you know. So it's better leave now."

"Okay! Bye, blue maiden! And thanks for all you done to us!", the Links thanked in unison.

"The pleasure is all mine, heroes. Take care of yourselves during the journey! Bye!"


	4. Love confessions

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel 

**Chapter 4: Love confessions**

* * *

"Oh, boys! Welcome back!", Elne exclaimed, in an euphoric way, when the Links arrived her house. 

A little after that, that threatening strong rain started to fall, with thunders and all. Red started to cry desperately and said, between sobs, "Thun-thunders! The-they sca-care me! Oh, godde-ddesses! Help me!!"

"Come on, Red. They're just thunders. It's a natural phenomenon.", Vio said, with an annoyed tone.

'Vio was so harsh to Red... But it's better to stay quiet. If not, they'll discover that I love him. No, he can't know. If it happens, how I'll argue with Green for Elne?', Blue thought.

"Natu-tu-ral phe-phenome-menon or no-not, I-I'm s-cared!", Red exclaimed and clung his arms around Blue.

The boy felt so sorry of Red that, instead of pushing him aside and saying 'Quit creeping me out', hugged him too and said, while stroking his hair, "Red, it's alright. Stop crying, please. I don't like to see you like that."

"Oh, Blu-Blue... Than-ks. I thi-think I'm le-less s-ca-red now."

"Do ya want some water? You're sobbing a lot."

"Th-that wo-ould be fi-fine."

With that said, the boy went to the kitchen and caught a glass of water for the smaller one. Then he handed it to him. Red drank the water and said, while managing to get a, somewhat, happy look on his face, "Than-thank you, Blue. My so-sobs are fa-fading now."

"That's good to hear.", Blue said, while blushing like mad.

----------"-----------

"Ah, so you love him, eh? As I was suspecting.", Elne said, in a barely audible voice. Red had told her about his love for Blue, equally in the whispering tone, which Elne used in this last sentence.

They were in the kitchen. It was medium-sized, with white walls, an emerald-toned floor, a stove, and... well, everything a normal kitchen could have.

"Yes, I do love him.", Red murmured. "Elne, can I make a biscuit using your stove?"

"Of course. Are you going to give it for Blue?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Feel free to use anything you want to. So... Well, I'm gonna talk to Green. If you need something, don't be afraid to call me.", then she left.

-----------"------------

It was late, very late at night. The full, silver moon, was high in the sky, making contrast with the deadly black scene. Surely that landscape was one of the frightening things ever. Maybe that was one of the reasons for why it was considered so romantic.

"So, Red. Why do you called me?", Blue asked, with a patient tone, which was unusual for him.

"Oh, Blue... I wanted to give you this biscuit that I made.", the little one said, blushing nervously. Then, he handed it to the one next to him.

"Uh? 'I love you'?", at that, Blue started to blush like mad, too. "You meant... Like friends, right? Or was it to make the biscuit cuter?"

"No, Blue. I mean... I-I lo-love you. Really.", I yet don't know how he don't had a heart attack.

'No. He can't know. Yet.', the clad in blue one thought. "Oh, Red... I'm sorry, but I don't love you this way. To me, you're like a friend."

"Ah, Blue, I'm so sorry!", then, he started to cry.

Blue hugged him and said, "Red, it's all right. I know you will find someone who will love you and you will love him or her back someday. So don't worry."

And then the little one started to clean his own tears, gently took Blue's arm off of him and ran to their room. The clad in blue one started to think about this, 'Oh, goddesses... Now he decided to cry on his bed. Okay, I know he'll stop soon and be the happy child that he always is. It's only a matter of time... I'll have to tell him someday. But not until I argue with Green for Elne again. Argue with him is soooo fun...' Then he gave a bite to Red's biscuit, which was delicious, and ate it entirely. After the boy went off to sleep.

-----------"------------

"Oh, Green. So you're going to the market, eh?", Vio asked to the leader.

"Yep, I will. Why? Do ya want to go together?"

"Well... I wanted to... But I have to stay in case of Shadow wanting to go somewhere.", at that, he made a kind of sad face.

"Hey, if ya wanna buy something, I can buy for you!", Green said, in a cheerful way, which could made anyone confound him with Red.

"You can do it? Thanks. Okay, so I want you to bring me some red roses. Shadow loves this flower.", the boy replied, with a happier face than moments before.

"Really? If wasn't you, I would never know that Shadow liked flowers. And now you gave me an idea.", then Green made a dreamy face.

"And what is it?", Vio asked, with a very curious tone.

"Well, I was thinking of confessing my love to Elne. And to give a flower for her during the confession isn't a bad idea."

"Yes, I agree. It's a good idea."

"Hey, speaking of Shadow, where's him?", the leader asked, in a worried way.

"He's sleeping. And Red too. Which is strange, because he is an agitated boy, you know. What means he should wake up earlier than us."

"Oh, true. Okay, I'm going to the market. If Elne asks for me, tell her that I'll be back soon! See you later!"

"Bye!"

----------"------------

Shadow wasn't believing in his eyes. No way. What he was looking at was completely absurd. He never, ever, thought it was going to happen. 'I knew he was a traitor!', he thought, full of rage. And after, the said traitor had the courage of face the almost closed door, save for the gap that Shadow was using to spy on him. And so... he started to make his way to the room. The shadowy boy's face was almost completely red-colored, the head full of anger. Then the traitor entered the room, with an innocent face. Shadow don't controlled himself this time and shouted, "YOU TRAITOR! GET OUT!"

"Uh?", the traitor, revelling to be Vio, asked, in a dumb way and a curious look on his face.

With that scream, Red woke up, scared, started to cry a river and questioned, "What's going on?!"

"What's going on?! I just saw the worst thing ever, in my whole life! Green simply gave roses to Vio!"

"Ah... So was it?", the clad in violet one said.

"Yes! 'So was it'. It's simple for you to say something like that, eh? Of course, 'cause you bear no remorse!"

"No, Shadow. Listen. You got it wrong.', Vio explained, in a quiet and soothing tone. "Green gave me the flowers because I asked him to buy it. I was afraid that, if I left you alone, you should need to go to the bathroom or something. You can't walk in the light, you know. And I know you love roses. So the flowers are for you." Then he handed it to Shadow, who looked at the flowers and said, "Sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Uh?"

Before Shadow could say something more, Vio kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted so much that Shadow was started to getting bored. And he was partially right. Vio is too much romantic sometimes. He's too... Sweet. Sometimes Shadow wishes his partner should be bit more... fiery. I mean, you can confound him with a zombie at times! Or a ReDead. Whatever.

And...

Well, Red became red and stormed out of the room. Who wouldn't do that?

------------"-------------

"So, Elne.", Green looked up at her, passionately. "Roses are red, Violets are... Violet. Blue or violet?"

"In the verse says it's blue. But I always thought they were violet.", the girl was almost bursting out laughing.

"So they'll be violet. Roses are red, Violets are violet... And well, they're for you.", Green handed the bouquet of red roses and violet violets to Elne. Oh, boy. How he is unoriginal.

"Thanks, Green!"

"No problem. And... Elne, I need to tell you something important.", he started to tremble at that.

"Stop trembling, Green. Now, calm down and tell me.", she said, reassuringly.

"Elne, I..."

"I... What?"

"I... I... I... Lo-love you!", finally, it was over.

"Ah, is it? Well, I love you too!", Elne replied, as if it were the easiest thing ever to tell to someone.

Then Green gave her a short kiss on the lips, but had to clean it. Because the girl was using lipstick.


	5. Blue has gone insane

**Hello, folks! Sorry for the delay.**

**Anyway, as you can see, I tried put humor (again. Yes, I know. I should get a life) and failed again.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Zelda Four Swords Plus Manga. Akira Himekawa does.**

**I don't own Zelda. Shigeru Miyamoto does.**

* * *

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 5: Blue has gone insane**

It was morning, a cloudy one. Red and Elne were, already, chatting in the kitchen, about Blue. 

"Oh, so he said he doesn't love you?"

"Yeah", then he made a sad face.

"Don't be sad, Red. We'll make him love you.", Elne said, with a mischevious smile.

"How?"

Then she told him about her plan, which was a very strange one, indeed.

"But isn't he going to sense the smell? It is too strong.", Red asked, with a worried tone.

"Sensing the smell or not, he's going to drink it, anyway.", that smile never left her face.

-------------"--------------

It was noon now. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, like a furry, cute, yellow-colored big ball. Elne's mother was cooking lunch for her guests and her daughter, before leaving to the town to buy some fruits. After finishing to cook, she called, "Elne! Boys! Your lunch is ready!"

"We're coming!", they replied.

And so they came. Elne sat on her mother's right, Green sat between Elne and Red. Vio took his seat in front of Green, with Shadow on his lap, of course. Then Blue decided to sit down next to the two 'lovebirds'.

After everything was settled down, they started to eat.

-----------"---------------

"Do you promise to take care of my dear, Green?", Elne's mother questioned to him, with an amused smile on her face, when she was leaving to the market.

Green became red, like a ketchup. Then he finally replied, "Yes, I do."

"Good boy.", she patted his head. "Now can you tell me where she is, please?"

"Huh... I'm not sure... I think she went to the kitchen."

"So tell her that I said goodbye to her later, okay?"

"Right, I will."

"Goodbye, Green!", she said, waving to him.

"Bye, madam.", Green said, making a respectful face and voice.

------------"--------------

"Here it is, Blue.", Elne handed a glass full of water to Blue, which was his request.

"Finally! I was really thirsty! Thanks, Elne!", he exclaimed, with a grateful face.

"No problem, Blue."

When the Boy took a slip of his drink, he looked at her, with an angry look on his face, and said, "Elne, the water is tasting weird."

"Really?", she pretented to look shocked, and was managing to do it very well. "Do ya want a new one, then?"

"Although its taste is really weird, It is tasty. What did you put in it?"

Elne was taken aback by that question. She managed to reply, though. "What did I put?! Oh, nothing. It's just clear and pure water."

"No, I know you did put something in it. And I won't get mad with you if you tell me. Can you tell me, please? This thing is really tasty, and I want more.", for one of the few times during his entire life, he was being polite and patient. Completely out of character.

"Okay, I'll tell ya. I put a little bit of vodka mixed up with your water."

"Oh, so vodka does taste good. No wonder why people drink it so much."

----------"----------

"What the heck is happening to Blue?!", Green asked to no one in particular, with a face of pure terror.

Elne replied, with an amused smile, "He's drunk. I'm afraid he drank too much vodka."

"Vodka?! But Blue isn't old enough to drink... it...", he trailed off when he saw an absurd thing happen.

Blue started exclaiming, "Ya, Red! C'mon! Sit on my lap, babe!"

"Holy Farore! He's completely acting weird!", Green exclaimed, more shocked than before.

Then Red replied, blushing, "But Blue, two days before you said you didn't-"

"And who cares what I said before?! Oh, c'mon, you can't be that heavy!"

"Blue, snap out of it! You don't love me! And I won't be sitting on your lap because of that!", Red replied, almost crying.

"Hey, and who said I don't love ya?"

"Yourself!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!!", for the first time in his life, Red was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, Red. C'mon, you're such a cutie! I would love to have a cutie on my lap!"

"Blue, snap out of it. Now."

At that, Blue rose from the sofa and grabbed Red. Then, he dragged the smaller boy with him to their room. Red screamed all the way, "Someone, Blue became crazy! Help me!"

Green and Elne sweat-dropped.

When Blue opened the door, he saw something half-unexpected: Vio and Shadow were... Huh... Kissing and hugging (No, you perverts! They're definately NOT doing IT! Or the fic would the rated M). Then they both looked at Blue and Red, with equally stlarted expressions on their faces.

Blue, with his high-level drunkness and bad temper mixed, decided to shoo them, "You two! Get out of here, now!"

"Blue, we are just going to get out of here because you are stressed.", Vio replied, calmly, getting out of the room with Shadow.

Then Blue threw the smaller boy on a random bed of the room. After, he knelt over him and started to kiss him passionately. Red managed, somehow, to calm down under the drunken one, a very hard thing to do. They remained kissing and hugging until late afternoon, while Vio and Shadow had to finish their 'work' (No! They're not doing it!) in the kitchen.

------------"------------

Morning. Different from the previous one. This time, the sun was showing itself. It was slowly rising up in the sky, bringing up hope to finish Blue's poor hangover. He was barely awake. With a headache and a sleeping Red at his side as his companions. Some moments later, Red woke up. Then he greeted Blue with a 'good morning' and a kiss on the cheek. After, he asked, "Blue, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you! Why not love you? You're the most lovable and huggable cutie. Ever."

Red blushed. 'Maybe he is drunken yet...', he thought.

"Blue, you're drunken yet, aren't you?"

The bigger boy chuckled at that, "Red, you never heard of 'sleep to cease the drunkness', had you?"

"No, to tell ya the truth. But I know now, thanks to you!", he kissed Blue's cheek again. Then he said, "But Blue, three days ago you said you don't loved me. You said you loved Elne. What's going on?"

"Oh, Reddie...", Red giggled at his new nickname. "If someday you try to argue with Green, you'll understand why I love to do it."

"Ah, I got it now.", the smaller one replied, relivied. "So you do love me, right?"

"Yes, I do love you." Blue said, with a reassuring tone on his voice. "And nothing will change it."


	6. To The Lost Woods!

Hey there, people! Sorry for the delay! Hopefully, the next chapters will come sooner.

* * *

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 6: To The Lost Woods!**

"So Elne, I think this is a goodbye.", Green said, with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, Green. I know.", she replied, equally looking sad.

"When everything ends, I promise I'll see you again, Okay?"

"Okay."

"And Elne, don't forget to tell your mother my goodbyes."

"Yes, I won't."

And so they kissed on the lips. But, as you probably have noticed, they weren't a 'passion-couple'(Yay! New word! ), but a cute and lovely one. So the kiss wasn't 'fiery', as Vio and Shadow's. Instead, it was sweet and fast.

After that, Green said, "Goodbye, Elne."

"Goodbye, Green."

When the boy was leaving, he heard a voice calling his name, telling him to wait for them. It belonged, unmistakebly, to Red. And so the leader and the remaining boys left, after saying their goodbyes.

"Hey, guys! I think we are forgetting something.", Green said, looking thoughtful.

"Of course we're forgetting something!!", Blue screamed. "Where the heck are we going?!"

"Oh, Farore! We forgot to ask it to the maiden!", he replied, blushing, due to his shame.

"So let's hurry and ask her. Right, leader?", Blue questioned, sacarstically.

"Yeah...", the shameful look never leaving his face alone.

"Oh, heroes. You are back. Welcome.", the Blue maiden greeted, politely.

"Yes, blue maiden. We are here to ask you which place the purple maiden lives.", the leader asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Green. I forgot to tell you.", the shameness of Green minutes ago matching hers now. "She lives in the Lost Woods."

"Lost Woods?! But won't we get lost?" Green asked, a worriful look on his face.

"No. Vio will know the way."

"Vio?!", all the Links but Vio replied.

"Me? How...?"he questioned, looking curious.

"You, somehow, are strongly linked to the purple maiden. She even resembles you a bit.", she replied. "When you arrive there, you will start hearing her voice, saying the directions to you."

"Uh, okay. Thank you, blue maiden."

"You are welcome, Vio.", then she smiled.

"So to the Lost Woods we go!", Green shouted, an enourmous grin on his face.

"Which way now, Vio?"

"West."

The Links were walking in the middle of the famous Lost Woods, Vio leading the way. They were in one of that places which had four wooden tunnels, each one in an exact compass' direction: north, south, east and west.

Blue, irritated and exausted of his walk, decided to tease Vio a bit. Just to break the silence. "Oh, Vio... She is sooooo like you, yeah? Resembles you a bit, wears purple..."

"What?!", Vio replied, losing his temper a bit. "I don't wear purple, I wear violet!"

"Whatever. Purple and violet are too close to each other. Now, as I was saying...", then he started to speak about the lass again. "She resembles you a bit. But why? Is she your mother or something?", Blue started to grin a bit.

"How am I supposed to know?", Vio asked, but he seemed interested to know more of it.

"Dunno. 'cause you are a know-it-all, you know.", his grin widening a bit.

"Oh, Thank you", he replied, with a sly and feminine smile on his face. (What? Just because Vio acts, sometimes, more like a seme(1) he can't be a bit uke(2) sometimes? Okay, I'll explain it to you later.)

"Okay. Back to the purple maiden. She wears purple, which is the closest to violet."

"No. You are wrong.", Vio replied, calmly. "Purple is a bit darker than violet. But there is always a color a bit lighter than the previous one. Save for white, though."

"All right, Vio. You do kick some asses.", then he giggled like a fangirl. (Oh, my god! What is wrong with me today?! I just made Vio a bit girlish, but it does have an explanation later. But... Blue! He is a seme of the highest level. Why am I making him giggle? I must be going crazy!)

"Thank you, again.", Vio replied, looking sly again.

Green, suddenly, interrupted them, "Blue!!", he seemed a bit angry ."Stop talking to Vio! If you continue, he won't hear the purple maiden's voice and we will reach there later!"

"You can't order me!!", Blue shouted, almost losing all his temper. (If he has some.)

"Of course I can, I'm the leader!", he said, with a proud look on his face.

"No way!! You can't!!"

"Yes, I can!!"

"You. Can't!!"

"I. Can!!"

After ten minutes or so, Red shouted his classic 'Guys, please! Stop fighting!', and they stopped, more due to their weariness. Because Green said one time to Red that he was being unoriginal speaking that all the time. But he thought Green forgot about it. And he seemed to.

So Red said, a pleading look on his face, "Blue, sweet! I'm tired! Could you carry me, pleeeease?"

Blue, not resisting that cute and childish look on his boyfriend face, gave him a tight hug and said, "Of course, Reddie!", and then Red was being carried in the famous bridal style.

"Here we are.", Vio said, a proud look on his face, when they arrived in the purple maiden's house. It was small and made of wood, unlike the houses of the previous maidens.

This time it was Green who decided to knock on the door. "Come in.", echoed her voice. And so the leader opened the door and they made their way to the house. There she was, sitting at a table and reading a book. She had long, purple hippie-styled hair. Her eyes were also purple. Its shape resembled a bit Vio's. And she used a lilac kimono styled dress, the cloth wrapped around her waist a soft lavander. The maiden looked at the Links and said, "Welcome to my house, heroes. I already found the book and the paragraph we were lookin' for. It says: '... a Fluorite...' "

"Already?!", they asked, in unison. Then Green said, "Wow, that was fast, purple maiden!"

"I know. It happened because because my library and my house are smaller than the ones of my fellow maidens. And I'm less busy than them."

"Purple maiden,- ", Vio questioned. " – How did you know it was us knocking at the door? It could be a monster, or something like that, you know."

"Vio, dear. Don't you remember that I was guiding you to this house? This means I knew you were coming this instant. Plus, People don't come here so often."

Vio, blushing due to his lack of smartness replied, "Thank you for the explanation, purple maiden."

"No problem, kid."

"Purple maiden,- ", Green said, with an embarassed tone on his voice. " – I know I sound a bit... poorly-educated, but... I think it's too late to look for the next maiden. Can we sleep in your house today?"

"Of course, Green! But you have to share the bedroom with your friends."

"That won't be a problem, purple maiden."

"If you say so... Okay, I'll show you your room. But let's have dinner first."

"Okay!", the Links replied in unison.

"Hmm! That dinner was delicious!", Shadow exclaimed. They were in their room, Vio and Shadow together in a mattress. Blue and Red together in another one. Green, not having his girlfriend by his side, had his own mattress.

"Indeed, it was!", came Red's happy reply.

Some minutes later, Blue started to chat with the violet clad hero, "Vio?"

"Yes?"

"This purple does have a lot in common with you, yeah?"

"Yes, I guess it too."

"Could she be gay, too?", at that, he made a wide grin.

With that, Vio started to say, with an incredible imploring tone in his voice and a red face, " Blue, please! Don't speak such thing! As far I know, the maidens can't even date or marry, much less be gay!"

Green interrupted, "But Zelda is a maiden too! And she will have to marry someday! So the maidens can get married."

"No...", Vio said, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think Zelda is the only maiden who can marry."

"Yeah... That does make sense too."

"Guys, I'm tired. Could you discuss it tomorrow?", Red asked.

"Okay, Red. G'night, guys!", Green exclaimed.

"Goodnight, Green!", everyone replied.

"Purple maiden, can you tell us where the next maiden lives?", Vio asked.

"The closest maiden to us now is the red maiden. She lives in a village in the Death Mountain. You can ask the gorons the way when you reach there."

"Thank you, purple maiden. Goodbye!", The Links said in unison.

"Goodbye, heroes. Don't forget to visit me when you can, okay?"

"Okay, we won't!"

"Take care!"

* * *

(1) For those who do not know, seme is the one who does the male role in a yaoi/yuri relationship.

(2) Opposite to the seme, the uke is who assumes the female role.


	7. A battle, and nostalgia

**Hello, Folks! **

**I know, this chapter came late again. But earlier than the last one. I have too much homework.**

* * *

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 7: A battle. And nostalgia**

They were peacefully walking to the mountain, until something completely unexpected happened. A monster looking like Guffu appeared. But it was smaller and changed its color all the time, from red to light blue to purple. And had bat wings and a green eye, without pupil, on the front of its round shape, like a gufuu takoyaki (1). Red was the first one to react, "Look! A giant gufuu takoyaki! This one must be tasty! Hey, guys, let's eat it together!", at that, he was smiling happily.

"Red, you idiot! It is an enemy!", Blue said, angry due to Red's stupidity.

"Oh, Blue! You hurt my feelings...! You called me an idiot! And where is my 'Reddie' nickname?!", then he started to cry.

But Blue never had time to come up with a response. The monster tried to attack him, using some power that looked like a black laser. He dodged and the monster tried to attack Green, who dodged too. But the problem was Vio. He couldn't dodge and could not use his bow very well, because Shadow, who was always behind him, couldn't have the minimum contact with light. He tried to aim to the creature eye, but its laser hit him and Shadow first. Now they were nowhere to be seen.

"They died?!", the three remaining Links asked to no one in particular.

"Hahahahaha!! Of course they died! But who cares?! They weren't good warriors at all!", the monster said.

"What?! We do care about them!!", they replied, again in unison.

"Vio helped us a lot in our journey and Shadow always cheered him up!", Green said, angry and full of tears.

"Vio was a good person to tease! And our journey was mainly to help Shadow!", Blue shouted, also angry.

"And Shadow had a good hair to comb! Oh... I wish I had a pretty hair like his...", then he started to cry again, this time desperately.

Green and Blue sweat-dropped.

"Okay, guys! That's enough! Let's kill this monster, for their sake!", the leader said, in all his leadership glory. (Yes, I know. He sounds like Sailor Moon in the mixx version of the manga. I've been reading too much Sailor Moon for my own sake, I think. :D)

Blue ran to the monster and attacked it with his glorious and mighty sword. But nothing happened. The creature didn't have a skin; it had a rock. So Red, maybe one of the few times in his life, had a precious idea, "Guys! I remember that time when we fought this monster that had only one eye and the power of petrification! Vio just had to hit some arrows on its eye! Then Blue had to smash it with his hammer! So it died!"

"But Red, Vio isn't with us anymore. How do we do it?", Green said, a pondering look on his face.

"Dunno!", came Red's stupid reply.

Some minutes more, of dodges and laser attacks, he thought something that could help them. "Guys! I can stab it in the eye with my fire rod! Then Blue can smash it!"

And so they did. The monster disappeared, letting a fluffy purple smoke in its place. And so they continued their trip.

--"--

"Vio, dear! Wake up!"

"What...?", he looked up at Shadow, who was, at first, looking a bit afraid of something. But then he started to look relivied. "Where are we?", Vio asked, after noticing he was in a weird and familiar place, at the same time. Paying more attention, he could see they were inside a jail, as well.

"We're in the Dark World.", Shadow replied, with a happy face.

"Oh, no... The Dark World...", he started to say with a sad tone on his voice. "I know it's weird, but I'm afraid of dark. And sometimes of shadows."

At that, Shadow became really angry, "Are you afraid of me?!"

"Of course not!", Vio chuckled. "I believe you. I think you the a light in the Dark World, who was born in the wrong place."

"Okay, that's better.", then he giggled and kissed Vio on the lips.

"Shadow," Vio started, blushing a bit. "You know... I suddenly had this huge desire to be an uke."

"No problem!", Shadow replied, chuckling. "Actually, I was a bit tired of being an uke all the time."

"So we could be switchers(2), right?"

"Yeah! Let's be switchers!", Shadow said, happy.

--"--

"Ouch! My legs are aching! How much time will it take for us to get there?!", Red said, almost crying. They were walking for a considerate amount of time now. The sun was, at least, closer to the west than it was on the noon. Like 2 p.m., or something like that.

"Calm down, Red. We're almost there... I think.", Green replied, an insecure look on his face.

--"--

"Ah, Vio! This is where I used to play when I was young! And this fountain –"

"Enough, Shadow! You're acting like an uke!", Vio said, giggling. And indeed, he was dragging him around a place that looked like Hyrule Town in the Dark World. Dragging like a fangirl. Shadow, after hearing it, replied, with a sad look on his face, "Sorry! I didn't get used to be a seme yet.", then his face lightened up a bit. "So, as I was saying, this fountain was where I made my wish to find a lover someday."

"A lover?"

"Yeah. But the exciting detail is that I wanted a boyfriend."

Vio looked surprised at first. Then he giggled like a girl, "Awww! How cute!! Then you are gay since your young ages, right?"

"Yeah...", Shadow sweat-dropped. "Vio, you look really scary as an uke, you know?"

He made a sad face, "Really?"

Shadow, seeing his boyfriend's face so depressed, decided he couln't tell the truth, " No! I was kidding!" and forced a chuckle. Accompanied by Vio's scary giggle.

Suddenly, the clad in violet one pointed to a weird building. It was a tower, its walls made of mirrors.

"Shadow, that place is pretty strange, is not it?"

"Yes, it is. Do you think we could go there and explore a bit?"

"Yes, I guess."

* * *

(1) Guffu takoyaki is that living gufuu miniature which Red eats in a page in the omake manga.

(2) Someone who has characteristics of both uke and seme; like an androgyn. They constantly switch their role with their partner.


	8. The Temple of Mirrors

I'm sooooo sorry, for teh fifth time, for teh delay, peoplez! Again, my huge amount of homework is killing me. I know it may sound like an excuse, but it's true.

So I won't promise updating it sonner, 'kay?

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 8: The Temple of Mirrors**

"Shadow?!"

"Vio??"

"Shadow?! Where are you?!"

They had entered in the tower and now they were lost. Maybe splitting up in a room full of mirrors was not a wise idea. Some more shouts of despair and then...

Vio fell on top of Shadow. They accidentaly kissed. And blushed. And then hugged each other.

"Shadow!! Thank god you are alright!", came Vio's squealing, scary, ukeish voice.

Shadow, fearing making his, currently uke, partner feel hurt, decided not to comment, again, about how he was scary being an uke and replied, "Thank god you're alright, too! I love you so much to lose you in a weird, mirrored tower, you know?"

"Oh, I love you too!", he kissed him on the lips, passionately. When they broke it, Shadow stood up and helped Vio to his feet.

* * *

"Uh? What the heck is it?", Shadow asked when they made their way to a room with a phrase painted on the wall.

It read: 'If you are yourself, then who is it you see everywhere inside this temple?'

"Me? Or my soul? Or my... shadow...?", Vio guessed, nervous.

"Yeah, kid, you're really smart.", a voice from nowhere replied.

"Who is there?!", Vio demanded, forgetting he was currently an uke and started protecting Shadow.

"Vio, what the heck? It is me who have to protect you.", Shadow whispered to him, while putting his lover's arms away and placing his on his back, instead.

"Oh, sorry, Shadow.", Vio whispered back.

"No problem, dear."

The mysterious voice replied, "I, honey, am your shadow.", and then he stepped out of the wall. He looked just like Vio. But was paler and more masculine. And his tunic was a deep shade of purple. C'mon people, everyone knows that even when Vio is being the seme, he's not that masculine.

"My Shadow?!"

"Yes, your Shadow. But you can call me SV or DV instead of Shadow Vio or Dark Vio, ok, cutie?"

"Hey!!", Shadow shouted, nervous, "Stop flirting with my boyfriend! He's mine! Just mine!"

"But I wasn't flirting with him, little cutie. And don't even worry with it, 'cause you both were meant to be together forever."

"Yeah, I do want to be with him forever, but how do you know it'll happen?"

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt you, but I have a question: If all four of us came from the original Link and Shadow was his shadow, how do we have our own shadows?", Vio, curious as always, asked.

"All four of you have a shadow because you are whole, duh!"

"That means Green is shadowless?"

"Heck yeah!"

"How does it happen if he is a whole person?"

"Why do you think I should know how it happens, dear? It just happens!", SV replied, annoyed.

"Ah... Okay. I think I got it."

"Back to Shadow's question, that'll happen because your souls are just a half when alone. Shadow, weren't you really sad before meeting Vio?"

"Now that you ask me about it, yes, I was. I just can't imagine a life without Vio any more."

And then, for a mysterious reason (which must not be so to him, though), SV said randomly, "Oh, goddesses! I was supposed to..."

"Supposed to?", Shadow asked.

"Kill you!!", and then he jumped and attacked Vio with his sword, who dodged and let his fiend fall on the floor.

"Vio, now! Deliver the final blow!"

But it was too late. While they were speaking, SV stood up and was ready to attack Vio again.

"Shadow! Surely you can help me!"

"Uh...? Oh, sorry, Vio!", yeah, to our surprise, Shadow was spacing in the middle of a battle.

Vio blocked the attack with his sword and tried to attack him. But he blocked it, too. While they were miserably trying to hit each other, Dark Vio managed to slash Vio's arm.

"Oh, Nayru! My cute little arm!!", and then he started to whine quietly. Okay, now Vio is slooowly becoming less and less scary. He already started to make things quietly.

DV sweat-dropped.

Shadow ran to his lover and whispered, nervously, "Vio, let's worry about it later. Now we have to kill him. Got any plans?"

"Uh... Yeah, I think I did. Maybe I can start a stupid little duel with him again, and then you can stab him on the back. Got it?", he whipered back, quickly.

"Yeah, I did."

They did it as planned. Surprisingly, Shadow Vio didn't even notice when there was Shadow behind him. He was such a dunce.

Shadow took off his cap and tied it around Vio's arm to stop the bleeding, "There. Here you go."

"Thank you, my love. I love you so much!"

"I lo-", but he had to finish the phrase later, because Vio had grabbed him with all his might and had began kissing him on the lips wildly and passionately. Then this thing started to involve tongues.

Shadow, who was always the first to feel air fault, broke the kiss, and began panting sightly, "No, Vio. We're not going to make out here. You know, it's not the place to do such a thing."

"Yes, I know, but I just felt like kissing you this way. Hey, Shadow, can I be the seme now?"

"Okay! When you want to switch roles again, just tell me, right?", Shadow smiled, sweetly.

"Yes, I will do it."

* * *

After beating many monsters and climbing a lot of stairs of the exaustive tower, they reached the top. Finally. Now, at their front, was a massive door, with a well-decorated and huge lock.

"This is the door which leads to the boss room, right?", Vio asked.

"Yeah, it is. Are you ready to battle him?", he asked, with a determined tone.

"Of course I am! Let's go!"

And so they opened the door. The room was dark, with mirrors everywhere. But, instead of finding a huge, scary monster there, nothing happened.

Shadow asked, slightly happy, "Uh? No Boss Battle today?" and then there was a loud sound...


	9. The rather boring boss battle

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 9: The rather boring boss battle**

Some kind of robot-like, square-shaped creature fell from the ceiling. It was huge, with mirrors all over the body (Seriously, I'm already getting tired of mirrors :)).

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Help meeeeee!", came Vio's girly scream, who had forgotten he wasn't an uke anymore.

"Shh, Vio! Stop screaming! It was me who was supposed to scream like that, don't you remember? You are currently my handsome seme."

"Ah, sorry-"

But when he was saying it, the creature made a weird, metalic sound that scared their pants off. It was coming closer to them. So they had the idea of having an idea (Yep, you didn't read wrong. It's just my humorless humor. xD). The robot was trying to use our heroes' reflections to attack them, by making them shine and bringing them to life after a while. But it wasn't working at all, because the reflections were extremely weak and always died after a single sword attack. Then it tried using lasers, but it was so slow that Shadow and Vio easily dodged. It was a rather boring battle (as it is reading the battle narrations of an unexperienced writer a. k. a. me :)). Until...

"Vio, what is it?", Shadow asked, after finding a suspicious, small gap between the mirrors in the creature's back.

"What? Show me."

Then Shadow pointed at the weird breach. Vio analyzed it for a little while and then quickly stated, "This little gap is really suspicious, you know? I'll try to put my sword there and see what happens." (Wow, what a weird sentence -having dirty thoughts-)

When he made it, the monster let loose a loud, high-pitched scream. Then the mirrors around that area fell. Its back appeared, which was misty shadow with a red spot in the middle.

"That must be its weak spot.", Vio said, with a proud look on his face, while pointing to the red spot.

"So let's stab it!"

And so they stabbed it many times, but the creature tried to attack them again with its laser and started to dodge them, too. They continued to stab it until it fell all the way, exploded and turned into a cute amount of purple gay smoke.

"Oh, Vio! We did it!", Shadow said, with a happy look on his face.

"Yes, Shadow. We did it. But why has that door appeared over there?", he pointed at it.

"Dunno. Let's find it out!", but before of making his way to the door, because he was extremely happy, Shadow said, "Vio, I love you!"

"Ah, Shadow, I love you, too!", but, again, he forgot he was a seme and said it as shiny as an uke. Seriously, they were like a couple of fangirls.

Then, after some weird dialogues, they finally went out the door.

After entering in a room, also with mirrored walls, our heroes saw a block in the center. They looked at the squary thing and asked, in unison, "What is it?!"

There was a stone on it. It was silver and had a shiny, mirrored glow. Shadow asked:

"Vio, what is it?"

"Uh... Let me see... This is a Hematite, I think."

"Shall we take it with us?"

"Yes, Shadow, we will. It could be useful later."


	10. Taking a break

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 10: Taking a break**

The wonderful trio, completely tired from walking so much, finally reached a small town, near the mountain, at evening.

"Aww... Such a cute town!", Red said, brightly. It felt like he was shining. (Holy god, what a cliché sentence!)

"Yep, that's right. But lets look for a hotel or something like that, 'cause I'm tired and hungry.", Green said, completely dazed out.

Blue, as the person he is, couldn't resist to this divine opportunity to tease Green and said:

"Yeah, that's because you're really weak! I would never get hungry at such a small amount of time!"

But, seconds after he said it, they heard a loud, thunder-like sound. Red, as always, ran to Blue and clinged on him, thinking it was a thunder.

"Blue, is your stomach growling?", he asked, after realizing it wasn't a thunder.

Blue turned red and replied, "Of course not! Why the heck would my stomach growl?!"

Then it growled again. Green burst out laughing.

"So it is not just me who is hungry. Let's try finding a hotel faster, then. I'm not in the mood for fighting."

Blue pouted, but didn't do anything. His stomach was almost killing him.

------------------"------------------

"What?!! In this town there are only motels?!!", Green asked, with an expression of pure disbelief. He was asking to a random citizen about a good hotel.

"Yep, kiddo. That's how it is."

Completely tired, the trio went to a motel to pass the night. There, they discoved that one of them had to buy some food in the market, because the place didn't serve food to its clients.

Green, with dirty thoughts on his head, went to buy the food to let Blue and Red alone, due to his unexplanable wish to see them... you know what. =)

-----------------"----------------------

"Red, I'm gonna take a bath, OK?"

"Okay, Blue!", Red replied, happy. Now he was alone and could explore that weird place. The boy clomb on his and Blue's bed and saw some strange buttons behind the closet. He thought, "Why are those buttons here?"

He pushed one of those buttons. And...

"Waaaaaaaah, Blue! Help meeeeeee! Save meeeeeeeeee!", Red screamed, with a desperate look on his face, while the bed he was on was being lifted.

"Red??! What's going on?!!", Blue asked after getting out of the bathroom, naked.

But before Red's reply, Green reached home. And, looking at the insanely weird scene, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Green, you idiot!! What are you laughing at?!!"

"I laugh at anything I want to!! You can't order me!!!"

"What?!! Of course I can order you!!!"

"No, you can't!!"

"Yes, I can!!"

"No, you- "

"Guuuuuuys!!! Please stop fighthing and help meeeeeeee!!!!"

"Sorry, Red!! I'll help ya right away!!!", Blue said with a determined face.

He tried to climb the closet, which was... no use.

Then Green had a wonderful idea, "Red, in the first place, how did you manage to lift the bed this much?!"

"Ah, Green! I pushed some random button behind the closet!!"

The boy looked behind it and saw a lot of buttons. Then he asked to Red, "Which one of them did you push?"

"It was one of those! I think it was the one in the fourth column left to right and fifth up to down...!" (So confusing! =O)

Green pushed the button. And... He was lifted by a squary piece of wood he was standing on.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!! What the...!", he shouted.

Now it was all up to Blue. Luckly, he pushed the same button Green had before and dragged the squary thing the boy was on down.

Green, looking at the buttons with more attention, realized that the button pushed by Red was glowing. Then he pushed it again. The bed was dragged down as well.

"Holy cow!! We're really a bunch of idiots!!!", he said, surprised and angry.

Before Blue could reply to the insult, Red realized the boy was naked and turned red like a ketchup. Then he passed out.

"Oh, my godness!!! Red passed out!! Let's take him to a hospital!!!", Blue shouted, completely nervous.

Then Red woke up. He looked at Blue's naked body again, which made him faint. Again.

Blue finally understood what was going on. He blushed like hell and put on his clothes.

----------------"-----------------

Morning came. The sun shone brightly in the sky, making the weather perfect for climbing the mountain that our heroes had to.

They were on their way to the road which would bring them there, until they saw something unexpected. There was a huge, high class hotel.

"Man..., I don't believe it.", Green said, an incredulous look on his face.

"I'll completely kill that old man!!!!", Blue shouted, really angry.

"Awww, I got to see Blue naked yesterday... His body is so dreamy...", Red whispered.

The one clad in blue blushed, but didn't say anything. He was kinda happy by his lover's compliment.


	11. To death mountain we'll go!

Hi there, people!

It has been like... about five months after the previous chapter, hasn't it?

Y'know, besides lacking time to write it, I'm totally running out of ideas. But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing it, 'kay? The chapters will just come out later than usual, that's all.

If there's someone willing to give ideas about what I could write next, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll consider it, and if I do use it, I'll credit ya.

* * *

Shadow's Powerful Nail Enamel

**Chapter 11: To Death Mountain we'll go!**

"Light blue light... Is this one of those portals which will bring us back to the light world...?", Vio asked, a puzzled look on his face. (The know-it-all Vio finally asked something! =O)

"Yeah, I think it is."

And so they hopped on the shiny portal and went back to the light world. They were lucky enough to find themselves in front of the other Links.

"Vio?!! Shadow?!! You aren't dead!! I'm so happy!!", Red greeted them, together with a massive glomping, which made everyone (including Green and Blue, who were behind them) fall down on the floor. They laughed and stood up. Well, Blue was a little jealous due to the glomp. But he didn't do anything. He was too happy because of what he heard Red say minutes ago. (If you don't remenber, read the end of the last chapter).

Green asked, out of curiosity, "Shadow and Vio, what happened when the laser thingy hit you?"

Vio was the one who replied, "Well, we were sent to the Dark World version of Hyrule Town. There, we saw a weird, mirrored tower and decided to explore it. And then we found this hematite.", he showed the hematite to them.

"Did you have to battle against the dungeon's boss?", the leader asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Then this stone must be important. Anyway, we're going to the death mountain. Is there something you want to do before climbing it? "

"No, we don't!", the Links replied in unison.

"Let's go, then!"

And so they started climbing it. After going up for fifteen minutes, which means they haven't clomb that much yet, Red shouted, cheerful as always:

"Holy Din! The view over here is sooooo nice!"

"It will get better and better from now on.", Vio said.

Now the Links were standing beside a piece of plain land, and they had a lot of ways they could walk into. But would all of them take the boys to the place they wanted to go? Probably not. So the Links decided to look for help. Then Green remembered something:

"Hey, didn't the Blue Maiden say we could ask the gorons for help?"

"Ah, now that I think about it, I remember she did do that.", Vio replied.

"Let's look for a goron, then."

--------------"--------------

"What do you want, brother?"

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!! A monster!!!", Red screamed. It happened because when he approached a rock, it stood up, started talking and had a humanoid appearance. The "rock" was a goron, obviously.

"Calm down, Red. It isn't a monster; it's a goron.", Vio explained, in a soothing tone.

Then the goron asked,

"Do you want something, brothers?"

"Yes, we do.", Green replied. "Well, it goes like this: we want to reach the top of death mountain, but there are a lot of ways we can walk into. So we'd like to know which one can take us there. Can you help us?"

"Well, I was going there too, so you can go there with me. Just follow me, okay, brothers?"

"Okay. We'll do it, then. Thank you."

"No problem, green brother.", Green thought this new nickname was weird, but he couldn't do anything about it. His current "name" is a nickname anyway.

The trail they went by was very pretty. It had lots of flowers and a reddish soil, which was redder due to the bright sun. Everything was wonderful and gayish, until...

"Waaaahhhhh!! A dragon! I'm scaaared!!!", Red shouted, then started to cry like mad.

Well, things kept being gayish, but this time they were going to have a bit of trouble. A magma-colored dragon appeared out of nowhere, spitting fire at the Links. They dodged on time and hid behind a rock, save for Red, who got his legs burned.

"Oohhhhhh!!! My goddesses! It hurts!!", the boy shouted. Blue became really worried and, to protect the short one, he piggy-backed him.

"Now we have to defeat it really fast, for maybe we won't get to take him to a doctor on time.", Green explained.

"But how will we defeat it?", Shadow asked to Green.

But Vio replied instead: "Do you remember when we almost fell into a pool of magma and Red used the Ice Rod? Maybe it will work out in this situation as well."

When the dragon was about to attack them again, Blue shouted:

"Red, gimme your Ice Rod!!"

The boy gave it to him, and he used it as fast as he could. The dragon froze. Blue, with all his might, broke the block of ice with his hammer. And then the gay purple smoke came out of it. But a weird red stone came out as well.

"Yay!! We did it!!", the Links shouted, happy.

Green saw the red stone and picked it up. Maybe it would be useful of their journey. Then they ran to the top of the Death Mountain.

---------"--------------

"Is he going to be okay?!!", Blue asked, nervous, to the goron doctor on the Goron Village on Death Mountain.

"After lookin' at it and yadda yadda, I bet he's gonna be okay after two weeks or so. He'll have to stay here 'till then, yeah?"

"Okay. As long as he's fine..."

"I bet you like him a lot, right, blue bro?"

"...", Blue was just too shy to say something like that to the goron.

"I see.", was what the goron replied.


End file.
